The Love of a Creature
by Mia-Night
Summary: Danny goes into the past to look for an old friend. When he finds her she's not what he expected. When they return to present day new types of anomalies start popping up. Can Danny still love her even though she is what she is?
1. The Return

We were just kids. Two teens that did almost everything together. One in love and one completely oblivious to it. In 1995, I had been pushed into a flickering light that just spat me out into a dense jungle filled with deadly creatures. Now, at the human age of 38, I have found myself in a world that its main rule is "Kill or be killed". I've learned how to fend for myself. How to dodge the predators of this time and how to scavenge for food like the herbivores. Living in trees helped with looking out for predators and staying out of reach of some of the smaller ones. The funny thing is that the only thing really keeping me alive is the will to see my beloved friend once more. Without that then I'm sure I would be predator chow in no time at all.

I've lived here for almost fourteen years now. Traveling by tree tops, I come across humans. A single aggressive roar rang out throughout the forest. Quickly climbing to the highest part of the tree, I found that it was a predator to stay clear of. I followed the group of humans for a few hours trying to figure out where they had come from and why they were here. Another roar and I had no choice but to make myself known. The predator was getting much closer and if these humans were to live they would have to join me up here in the safety of the trees. Sighing I leapt down and landed on top of the leader of the group. The next thing I knew I had guns pointed at me from every direction. Looking up I growled at all of them and then listened. Crawling off of the leader I lay next to him on my stomach. Placing my ear to the ground I listened for the vibration of the approaching predator. Getting back up I assisted the leader up and pointed towards the trees. Looking back behind the group I took it upon myself to just push the humans to do what I needed from them. Growling lightly I pushed the leader towards the tree. Falling against it, he turned and looked at me in wonder and shock. A deep growl erupted from my throat as I pointed up. He got the message finally and started to climb. As he did so, he instructed the rest of the humans to do the same. Just as everyone got up to a safe distance from the ground I started my assent. This climb only took me a few seconds while it took the others a couple of minutes. I nodded towards the direction I was going. The leader of the group nodded and followed. The rest of his group sat there and questioned him but finally decided followed.

We had traveled only a few miles when we arrived at what looked like a tree house. Pulling aside a few leaves that made up a door, we walked inside. The leader looked around and instantly noticed that hanging from a wall was a necklace. He walked over to it and right before he reached it he saw what looked like to be an old CD player. Picking up the CD player he examined it to find that the tape on the back had faded writing on it.

"The batteries died years ago." I said looking at the man.

"You can talk?" One of the other male members of the group asked/stated.

"Yeah. Didn't want the predator to hear me though. That's why I didn't say anything when we met." I answered as I turned my attention back to the man holding my dead CD player. "A good friend gave me that two weeks before I arrived here. Oh and sorry for the landing."

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Kathline. Kathline Lester." I answered as the whole group gaped at me. "What?"

"Kathline?" The leader asked

"Yes?"

"What was the name of the friend that gave you this?" The leader asked looking down at the CD player.

"Don't you know?" I asked slyly.

"You know who I am don't you?"

"I saw the necklace you're wearing when I landed on you. A girl gave you that when you gave her that." I smiled as I pointed to the necklace hanging from the wall. "That and living here for nearly fourteen years you tend to rely on your scenes for everything."

"Are you saying that you could smell him?" The girl asked.

"Yes. Not that it's a bad thing or anything. It's just that I would know that scent anywhere. We use to do just about everything together. Isn't that right, Danny?" I smiled.

"Kathline…I can't believe that it's really you. How?"

"How can I still be alive?" I asked fully for him. "Simple, observe the creatures here and learn from them. Avoid the predators at all costs and foliage for food as the herbivores do. Most of the 'hunting' I do is really fishing and even that is deadly at times." I smiled as I watched Danny look around my "house". "You want to know something Danny?"

"What?"

"The thought of seeing you again is what's been keeping me alive out here." I smiled calmly as a slight blush appeared upon his features. "So who are your friends Danny?"

"Oh, right. This is Abby Maitland, Connor Temple, and this is Agent Becker." Danny introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all. Sorry again for the primitive greeting earlier. Can someone please tell me where I am and how you guys got here?"

"You're in the Jurassic." Connor answered.

"You mean like the movie Jurassic Park?" I asked sounding very confused.

"Sort of. This time of Jurassic seems to be different somehow."

"Well I haven't seen any anything really. Raptors yeah but there's a huge predator with a sail on it's back. That's what was following you guys. He's the only one I've seen so far. Thrasher really doesn't like anyone in his territory." I explained.

"Thrasher?" Becker questioned.

"The predator with the sail. That's what I've named him. Hey when you've lived here by yourself for fourteen years you tend to name things…a lot of things."

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around my frame and pulled me close. Danny had me close to his body in a tender embrace. My stomach started to flip in a way it had never done before and my heart started to flutter. This feeling was new to me and for some reason I didn't want Danny to ever let me go.

"Well 'Thrasher' sounds like a Spinosaurus. Which would mean that you're not in the Jurassic," Connor stated.

"Ok then where am I?" I asked as I reluctantly pulled away from Danny.

"Cretaceous." Connor answered.

"Joy." I said as I rolled my eyes. "So how do we get back to the present time?" I asked.

"Well if we hurry we could get back to the anomaly and return home, but," Abby started.

"But?"

"If the anomaly has closed then we are stuck here." Abby continued.

"Well then, let's make our way back to this anomaly thing and see if it's closed or not. If it is then we'll have to make our way back here and figure out a plan of action." I stated.

"Now that's the best plan I've heard all day." Becker stated.

We started out after a quick rest so that we could get to know each other a little better. I led them back to the path that they had come from. Following it for a few miles we came up to a large river. I knew this river well; it was the main river of this area. The problem with this is one, it's a wide river and two is that it's the main water source. This means that not only will herbivores be here but also carnivores.

"So are we close to this thing or not?" I asked a little tense.

"You ok Kathline?" Becker asked.

"It's just this river. It's the main water source. Just a little tense and alert is all. I'll be ok."

"What does that mean for us?" Danny questioned.

"Simple, carnivores," Connor answered for me.

"Right and Thrasher is still around looking for you guys." I added. "We need a body guard."

"A body guard? And where are we going to find a body guard that can take on a Spinosaurus?" Abby snapped.

"An old friend will love to help." I smiled.

"An old friend?" Becker asked in a skeptical tone.

"Yeah, do me a favor and stay out of sight for a few minutes so I can get the message out to him." I said as I turned and scaled a tree.

I left the humans on the ground and couldn't help but wonder if they would be alright without me. As I reached the highest part of the tree that would support my weight, I let out a roar loud enough for all to hear. Upon the end of the roar I listened for a reply. Nothing reached my ears. Another roar out into the open forest in hopes that he would hear me. Finally, a returning roar of confirmation. I sighed a sigh of relief and started my decent. Jumping down the last few feet, I landed next to Danny.

"I thought I asked you guys to hide?" I lightly snarled.

"We did till that ate it." Becker stated as he pointed at a large herbivore.

"That's a Maiasaura Peeblesorum." Conner stated.

"Mai, you better get out of here. Rex is on his way to help me. If you don't want to be hurt then I would hurry and get out of here." I calmly and sweetly said to the herbivore.

The Maiasaura Peeblesorum turned its head to look at me and then made a few vocal sounds. A single impact tremor changed the dinosaur's mind. Smiling I watched as Mai walked off to avoid Rex. The humans on the other hand were starting to get a little worried.

"Who's Rex?" Danny asked.

"The friend I told you guys about. He'll be here in just a few moments." I smiled as I turned at the sound of trees collapsing. "Like I said, a few moments."

Suddenly a huge Tyrannosaurus, black with red stripes, burst into the small clearing that we were standing in. Its head lowered to almost my level. My hand rose from its resting place to land upon its scaly skin. A single deep growl erupted from the rex's chest as a smile played upon my features. A growl back was my thanks to the massive creature that stood before me. The rex's head rose as he turned his demeanor from friendly to protective and alert.

"Kathline, what's going on? You do know that that's a t-rex right?" Abby asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"You don't have to whisper Abby. Rex won't hurt us." I smiled.

"How is this possible?" Connor asked in surprise.

"He was the last one in the nest. I had watched his parents die trying to kill a three horn. Feeling bad for him I raised him. I didn't try to change him but he decided to change for my sake. He would do all the hunting for me once he was of age. I thought I had lost him when I sent him to live with another family of rexes. To my surprise, he returned to me. Funny thing is that he had returned to me with a leg of a three horn." I answered proud.

"So you two have been looking out for each other all these years?" Abby questioned.

"Yeah. Well for the past nine years anyways. He helped keep me alive with meat in payment for me keeping him alive. We're friends. He'll do anything to keep me safe." I smiled happily. "We better get going before Thrasher gets here."

We all headed closer to the river in search of a way across. Half of us went up river and the other half went down. Both groups, however, stayed in sight of the other group and of Rex. After an hour we regrouped by Rex to form a new plan.

"Well that was useful. We didn't find anything to help us get across." Conner sighed disappointed.

"It's alright Conner, we didn't find anything either." Abby smiled trying to re-encourage him.

"Don't be so sure Abby. I think that one of the trees on the bank might be long enough to reach the other side." I stated looking up at the trees.

"And how are we going to get it to reach the other side Kathline? We don't have anything that can cut it down." Becker slightly snapped.

"You forget that I have a mega ton bulldozer that does whatever I ask." I snapped back as I leaned against Rex's leg, well more like foot but whatever. This left Becker speechless. "Hey Rex," I called up. A single growl let me know he was listening. "Do you think you could push over a tree for me and my friends? We need to get across the river."

Another growl and a sudden swipe of his tail signaled for me to move. Getting out of Rex's way, I stood next to Becker and in front of Danny. I could feel Danny's eyes upon me. Smiling as Rex pushed the tree over so it fit perfectly across the river, I turned to the others and nodded towards it. Standing by the root end of the tree I assisted everyone in getting up on it. Danny was the last one to get on other than myself. He had gotten up on it relatively easily before stretching out his hand to help me up. Taking his hand he pulled me up with ease and held me close as a large impact tremor nearly made us fall off. Grasping a hold of Danny's shirt I, without realizing I was doing so, pulled myself closer to him. A deep roar rang in my ears as Thrasher came into view. Rex turned with an equally deep roar, and stood between Thrasher and me.

Danny wrapped his arms around me as he started to move towards the other side of the river. Rex was keeping Thrasher busy so that we all had enough time to get across. Struggling against Danny's hold I called for Rex. I was pulled halfway across the tree when Rex slammed his tail into it causing it to fall into the river. Danny and I narrowly made it to the other side before the whole tree was swept away by the under current. Crying I continued to struggle against Danny and call out for Rex to run. All I could here was something about something closing and that we had to hurry. I wasn't going to leave without Rex. He had always been there for me and I was to be damned if I wasn't there for him when he needed me.

Rex looked back as he stepped into the river. The look in his eyes was clear as day. He was telling me that everything would be ok and that I should go. With tears streaking my face I was pulled into a bright light just as Thrasher snapped Rex's neck. Screaming out for Rex I found myself in a cold, damp, dark room with the others. Sobbing I felt someone pick me up and help me out of the darkness.

The light blinded us all for a few seconds before our vision adjusted. My once blue eyes were now blood shot from crying over my friend. Danny and the others stood around me apologizing and telling me how sorry they were. I couldn't take it anymore and snapped. Yelling at them to fuck off and that they have no clue as to how I was feeling. Without thinking I took off in a dead sprint in some direction to god knows where. Their voices called out for me as I ran from them. The next thing I knew I was laying on my back. Opening my eyes I looked behind me to find Danny. He had pushed me out of the way of a speeding truck. A thought entered my mind and brought even more tears to my eyes. How could I have been so foolish as to run away like that? I rolled over so that I was lying on top of my friend and just cried into his chest.

Becker and the others finally caught up to us to find us in that position. Connor just couldn't help himself as he made a comment on how Danny and I were. I quickly got off of him and offered my help to him. Taking my hand I hulled him to his feet with an abnormal amount of strength for a woman my size. He looked at me with wonder as a small group of black vehicles surrounded us. A light growl passed my lips as two hands landed upon my shoulders. I looked to see who it was, expecting it to be Danny, to see one hand from Danny and one hand from Becker. They opened the back door to one of the vehicles for me and then looked at each other from across the roof of the vehicle. Sighing I just opened the front passenger door and got in. I wasn't in the mood to deal with two males fighting over my attention.

Becker got into the driver's seat of the vehicle that I was in, while Danny got into the other vehicle with Abby and Connor. I sat quietly in the seat next to Becker just looking out into the world. Tears started to fall as the image of Rex entered my mind. Forcing back the sobs I sat through the whole ride in almost complete silence. The only sound was my light whimpering. As we pulled into a parking area I cleaned my face so that it wasn't so obvious that I was crying. Becker got out and rounded the front of the vehicle to open my door. Danny and the others parked and got out. If I didn't know better I would have thought that Danny was doing everything in his power not to run to me. We headed inside the building to be greeted by tons upon tons of soldiers. I gripped Becker's arm in slight fear and looked over my shoulder at Danny. His small smile calmed me down as we entered a large room with a large multi-screen computer.

"What part of 'not going into anomalies do you guys not understand?" A man in a business suit snapped from an upper level.

I looked up to see someone that I thought I would never see again. "Father?"

The man, along with everyone else, looked at me in shock. "Kathline? Kathline is that really you?"

"How do you two know each other?" Danny asked in shock.

"She's-" The man started but couldn't finish do to shock.

"I'm his daughter." I answered looking up at him.


	2. The Red Lights

"Kathline Lester?" The man questioned still in shock.

"Yes, sir?"

"That's impossible. You died years ago."

"Fourteen years ago actually, but I didn't die I was pushed into one of those anomaly things."

"That's impossible. You were with a friend. You-"

"I was suppose to be with a friend but I insisted that I could return home on my own. I was a block away when it happened." I informed my father.

"Lester, why didn't you ever tell us you had a daughter?" Connor asked.

"It wasn't any of your concern." Lester snapped.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you're back and what not but there's something you guys need to see and hear." A long haired woman stated as she approached us. We followed her to the computer. "Ok, so there's been a creature sighting but here's the thing, there's been no anomalies since you guys got back."

"We will go check it out while you stay here." Becker stated as he ordered me to stay.

"I've been living with dinosaurs for fourteen years. I think I can handle anything you can." I snapped.

"Take her with you. She could be of some help." Lester stated as he headed back into his office.

"Well looks like you're coming with us. Lets get you something else to wear first." Becker said as he looked me up and down.

"And what's wrong with my outfit?" I snapped back.

"Honestly, you have twigs and leaves in your hair. You're wearing a grass and leaf dress. Not many people these days wear that."

"Fine, I'll go clean up but someone better find me something good to wear." I growled as the long haired woman lead me towards the showers.

As we walked down the halls I couldn't help but look around. My guide kept looking at me with curiosity. Finally I just had enough.

"Ok, what do you want to ask me?" I lightly growled but tried my hardest to keep my tone gentle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." She apologized.

"It's fine, just ask."

"Why was Danny looking for you?"

"We were best friends when we were kids. I guess he feels like it was his fault that I went missing." I informed her. "By the way, my name is Kathline. You can call me Kat though. Everyone use to call me Kat."

"Nice to meet you Kat. I'm Jess."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled as we finally arrived at our destination.

"Here we are. Once inside to your left will be towels and I'll bring you something to wear." Jess smiled.

"Thanks." I sighed as I entered the room.

I closed the door behind me after entering. Standing there I examined the room for cameras or anything of that nature. After finishing my search I untied the one and only string that held my dress up to my body. As the dress fell from my scar covered body, I stepped into the shower area. It took me a while to remember how to operate the shower. Once I had figured it out, I just stood there under the water of the first warm shower in fourteen years. The water cascaded down my curves and across my feet. There was a knock on the door that pulled me from my relaxation. Stepping out of the water I headed over to the door. Opening it I was greeted with Danny Quinn. He just stood there staring at me.

"What?" I asked still standing in the doorway as the steam escaped from the room, which was showing off my naked body.

"I...um...brought you...cloths." Danny stuttered as he still looked at my body.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed the cloths and shut the door to finish my shower.

After about half an hour I finished my shower, got dressed, and dried my hair. Back tracking to the main room, I found the rest of the group waiting on me. Apologizing for how late I was we headed out. My black leather pants and sleeveless black top made me feel like I was part of a black ops team or something. It didn't help that I had long black hair tied up into a high pony tail. My blue eyes collided with a matching pair of blue eyes checking me out. Smiling I just followed Becker to the vehicles.

This time around I road with Danny. We had finally arrived at the sight of the creature sighting just to find nothing. Getting out of the cars we all started to gag; well all except for me. The scent of sulfur was thick in the air. I had been around it once before when Rex had gotten attacked by a creature that I would call not from this world.

The forest that lie before us seemed eerier than any normal forest. We stood before it and just looked into it. This forest was dense, dark, and for some reason was very foggy. Sighing, I took the first steps into it. Danny was the first to follow me and then the others leaving Becker to watch our six. After what seemed like hours we finally came to a clearing. The only thing that made us head towards this particular clearing was the red light flicker radiating from it. Entering the clearing we were face to face with a red anomaly.


	3. Dodos

"The anomaly is red." Becker pointed out.

"Good observation captain obvious." I stated as I walked around it.

"That sulfur smell is more intense here." Abby said.

"Yeah, this was the same." I said mainly to myself.

"What's the same?" Danny questioned.

"One day I was out hunting with Rex and suddenly a creature not of this world attacked us. Rex barley got the damn thing off before it just disappeared. I don't remember ever seeing any red lights like this." I explained. "The scent of sulfur was so thick in the air that Rex was sick for two weeks."

"Ok, so this is just like any normal anomaly." Connor stated as he examined the new anomaly.

"I don't think so Connor. The creature that attacked Rex and I just up and disappeared. The creatures that come through the yellow ones don't. They tend to stay around till another anomaly opens." I pointed out.

"So they act like normal anomalies but their creatures vanish when they close."

"Isn't that what I just said?" I asked sarcastically.

Suddenly a hissing sound filled the anomaly site. We all started to look around for the source of the sound. The next thing any of us knew Danny was being dragged up a tree by what looked like a large snake tail. I ran after him and literally jumped up the tree. When I got to where the head of the snake was I found that Danny was just about to get himself eaten. Thank god that I had one of the ARC's guns on hand. Taking aim at the snake, I took the world's most risky and potentially deadliest shot. The bullet flew passed Danny's ear and right into the snake's head. Its coils loosened around Danny causing him to fall. I reached my arm out and grabbed hold of one of Danny's. My right arm, the one that grabbed hold of Danny, popped in three different places. A single scream escaped my lips as I continued to hold on to Danny. Opening my eyes, I looked down at Danny and then at the creature, who fell from the tree top. Gathering up my strength, I pulled Danny up and just leaned against the tree trunk.

"What was that?" Danny asked threw gasps of air.

"A man eating snake?"

"Since when do normal snakes talk in a voice with echo?" Danny asked as I just looked up at him.

"What?"

"That snake told me that I couldn't save you from what's to come."

"That's impossible Danny."

"Not as impossible as it may seem my dear." A deep, masculine, echoic voice stated as another snake dropped its head to our level.

"How many of you are there?" I snapped as I aimed my gun at the snake.

"Now let's try this again shall we?" The snake slyly asked as he took the gun out of my hand with his tail.

"Wonderful. Is it always like this with you ARC guys?" I asked ignoring the snake.

"No, normally we get chased; thrown into something, go through the anomaly, etcetera." Danny replied with a small grin.

"Joy. Well there should be no dull moment working with you guys should there?"

"No, I suppose not." Danny smiled proudly.

"You do realize that you are engaging in conversation with one of us?" The snaked asked Danny.

"Who; Kathline?" Danny asked as the snake nodded. "You're crazy. She's nothing like you."

"What little you know of her you do." The snake hissed out.

"And let me guess, you know all about me?" I snapped back.

"Well yes actually. We all know of you and about you."

"Then tell me." I slightly growled at the serpent as the snake changed into a well built, dark haired, half dressed man. "What are you?" I gasped out in shock.

"I'm what humans call a Dodo."

"Sorry to burst your bubble pal but you are no dumb bird." Danny snapped.

"Well when talking about animals then you are correct. However, I'm not an animal I'm a demon or subversive spirit."

"Do you have a name?" I asked calmly.

"What do you wish to call me, my dear girl?"

"Dinah."

"Then my name is Dinah."

"Now tell me what you think you know about me, Dinah." I calmly and coldly stated to the demon.

"I know that you aren't human. That you're not who you say you are. That you took the identity of Kathline Lester 14years ago just to return to the middle realm." Dinah stated.

"So you're saying that I'm what, a demon?"

"Exactly what I'm saying. How else would a two month old baby know Danny Quinn when he would have been 27 years of age?"

"No, I was friends with Danny at that age." I snapped.

"No Sarleen you weren't. You were possessing the woman that Quinn was friends with at that time. She was the one who wondered into the anomaly 14yrs ago. She died from the raptors two weeks later. That's how you got yourself a meat suit. You are a powerful, feared, full blooded demon."

"What did you call me?" I asked as I lifted my tear streaked face.

"Sarleen. That's your name. Well that or Chaos." Dinah said calmly.

"I don't believe you." I snapped.

"Why do you think that James Lester said that you were dead?" Dinah asked as I just stared at him. "It's simple Sarleen. Kathline Lester was a two month old baby girl who died by unknown causes. Well that's what the humans say anyways. What really happened was that you had possessed the mother and made her hold a mirror up to the baby. Two days later the baby ended up dead. It just so happen that Quinn's friend was also named Kathline."

"That's crazy talk. Besides, don't demons always lie?" Danny snapped.

"Yes and no. Humans always think that we lie but truth be told we only really lie when being forced out of a possession." Dinah smiled.

"So, if I'm some demon, then prove it to me that I really am one of you." I said sternly.

"Human, do you have silver by any chance?" Dinah questioned Danny as he reached for his necklace.

"This necklace but-"

"Give it to him Danny. You'll get it back." I said as I stared into the demon's eyes.

As Danny handed over the silver necklace, Dinah put it into the shape of a cross. "If you're human then this won't burn you. If you're one of us then this will burn like Hell."

"Ok." I said as I closed my eyes.

Dinah placed the silver cross to my upper arm. Steam and a sizzling sound fill the air. Screaming I tried to get away from the pain. Dinah pulled it away and handed it back to Danny, who noticed a burn mark on his hand from where the necklace was. Breathing heavy, I held onto my arm where the necklace had touched my flesh. Looking up, my once blue eyes were now a brilliant, bright red color with gold flakes. I also had short fangs where my canine teeth should have been. My nails had grown into what looked like claws.

Danny looked upon me with horror. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He trusted me and now he was looking into the eyes, and face, of a demon. A demon that had taken the girl he loved and the only child Lester had ever had. As my features returned to human quality, Dinah turned back to his snake form. Danny was surrounded by demons and was up a good four stories from the ground. I stood up on the branch and tossed Dinah from his perch. As we watched him fall to the ground beneath us, Becker aimed at him ready to shoot at any moment. Dinah rose and quickly slithered back into the red anomaly.

I looked over at Danny with slightly sad eyes. "Can you still love a creature?" Danny didn't answer; just looked away. "We better start climbing down."

We started our decent and reached the bottom in a few minutes. By the time we got to ground level I had convinced Danny to keep me being a demon a secret and the anomaly had closed. No one got hurt and no one died. According to Becker it was a good day. We piled into the cars and headed back to the ARC to fill out paperwork. The ride back was uncomfortably quiet. When we arrived I was the first to jump out of the car and head inside. Danny was on my heals.

"Hey, you should at least tell Lester that it was a mix up in names. That you're not really his daughter." Danny said.

"I don't think so. Now that I've heard my real name memories are returning rapidly." I sighed. "See, what a demon really wants out of life is to be happy. Weather that's fighting, killing, possessing, or just finding that one person, or demon, to settle down with. In a lot of ways we are like humans. From what I remember, I'm not like most demons. I had left Hell to come here in search of something. What that something is I'm not sure. Please Danny, I'm begging you not to tell anyone about me. Please?" I pleaded with big blue eyes getting all watery.

"I already told you I wouldn't tell. That just mean I've got leverage over you." Danny smiled slyly as he turned and headed in the opposite direction.

_What does he mean by "leverage"? _I thought to myself as I headed to Lester's office to find out what I was supposed to do now.


	4. Yuki Onna

It has been weeks since I was informed about who and what I really am. Danny hasn't told anyone, like he had said he would, and won't stop teasing me in weird ways. Like for example, one day he had come up beside me and just pulled me close to his body in front of everyone. Man did I get an ear full from Lester later that day about it. Speaking of Lester, he has been keeping a close eye on me. For good reasons obviously. Becker has been awkwardly flirting with me ever since he realized I could shoot a gun properly. Abby and I have become great friends while Connor and I haven't really spent a whole lot of time together. Jess and I have been talking when we can during work but after hours we tend to meet up at a cafe near her place.

Speaking of places to live, I still don't have one. I've been staying at the ARC in the break room. The couch however, I wouldn't recommend for a bed. Sleep on that thing once and it will fuck up your back for weeks. The only up side to me sleeping at the ARC is that I get first dibs on the coffee. Even though it's crappy coffee, but what do you expect? Espresso? The food however is never anywhere to be found. Jess was the first person to realize that I was living in the ARC. Lucky for me she didn't tell Lester. That's the last thing I needed, let alone wanted. Instead she just would bring me lunch and dinner, and breakfast if she could but most of the time I just stole whatever Danny was eating. He would usually complain and attempt to get it back. That stopped once he realized I had realized that he was only doing that to get close to me.

It's funny though, Danny has tried everything but come out and ask me to date him. He's teased me, watched my back (a little to close), attempted to regain his food even though he never really wanted it back, and made sexual remarks towards me and one of the others of the group. The last one threw him off though. He had made the comment that Jess and I should just kiss and get it over with. My quick silver tongue shot back, "Now why would we want to do that? Fooling around here at work is just so much fun." It didn't help that I had one leg bent at her waist and my arms were wrapped around her neck. She was also holding my leg up to where her hand was on my upper thigh, almost to my ass. After I saw Becker's face I couldn't help but let him in on what was really going on. That was when I found out that he had a huge crush on Jess. I couldn't tell him that she did also. It just wasn't my place to do such a thing.

The only thing that was of any real reason for me to get up, other than I had to so I wouldn't get caught by Lester, was the golden anomalies. A few dinosaurs had come through, along with a saber-toothed cat, a woolly rhino, and a few others that I can't think of. It had seemed odd to me that a red anomaly hadn't popped up in quite some time.

I had started to do some research on dodos until I had found a dodo that had tricked a young woman into marrying him. As lore has it, the two returned to Hell and lived under the rule of a powerful queen by the name of Sarleen. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My true name was resting upon the pages in front of me, clear as day. Flipping to the index of the text I found a whole section on Sarleen. Turning to the pages listed, I started to read on what was said about me.

The book said that in full demon form I had reptilian feet and a tail like a dragon's. My torso was that of a werewolf along with my head. I also had a pair of jet black wings with a blood red inner lining. My horns curved perfectly over my head with a front to back curl that rose up from behind my head. At the meeting point of the two tips was a rose made up of pure black fire, which was called Demon Fire.

When I wasn't in my full demon form I looked, for the most part, as an irresistible woman with jet black hair, crystal blue eyes, and all the right curves to please any male. Not to mention the perfect sized breasts, an ass that wasn't too big but wasn't too small, and legs that went all the way up. I also had a tattoo on my back of what could only be described as a tribal back ground with a blood red rose and bright red diamonds. I was also normally seen in an all black outfit that consisted of: tight fitting pants, a tight fitting sleeveless shirt, black lace undergarments, black knee high combat boots or knee high stiletto boots, and around my neck was always a white gold necklace passed down to me by my father.

My main powers were allusions, element bending, mind control, creation of demonic creatures, a quick learning ability, an ability to enter people's dreams as a huge black wolf with glowing golden eyes, and many others that were unknown.

Sitting back in my chair I just let it all sink in. It was shocking at how much of what was written was true. Or was supposedly true. I was still in the process of getting my memories back. A sudden chuckle pulled me from my thoughts. Turning around I found Danny standing in the door way. His eyes fell upon the book I had been reading. You would have thought I would have seen it coming as he came over and picked up the book. I tried to get it back but failed miserably.

"What's this Kathline? Trying to figure out who you really are?" He teased.

"Keep your voice down." I snapped.

"This is down." Danny teased as he got close to my face.

"I would hate to see what loud is." I said dully. It wasn't until the words were already out that I had realized what it was that was said.

"I could always show you how loud I can get."

There it was, the beginning of the sexual comments. I had gotten use to them. I now strangely wanted to actually find out just how loud Danny Quinn could get. What the Hell was going on? He must have picked up on my internal struggle because he got even closer.

"Let me guess, you actually want to see just how loud I can get?" Danny whispered in my ear in the most lustful tone I had ever heard causing a shiver to run down my spine. "I'll take that shiver as a yes." He smiled triumphantly as he turned on his heels and headed towards the door.

"Danny," I called as he stopped in the door way, "my book?"

"Right." He purred as he walked back over to me. "Here, take it."

I knew that he had something planned but all I wanted to do was continue reading. Getting up slightly I reached for the book. Of course Danny pulled it back just enough to make it out of my reach. Sighing I stood up and tried to get it out of his hand. It didn't help that he was taller than I was. As I jumped I finally grabbed the book but of course he wasn't letting go. With the luck I had been having here recently, Danny lost his footing causing us both to tumble to the ground. Opening my eyes, after the impact, I came to find myself lying on top of Quinn. His huge grin made my stomach do flips and my heart to skip a few beats. Taking my book I scrambled off of him without bothering to offer him help up. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched me take my seat again.

"You know it would be nice if you helped me up." He smiled.

"You got yourself into that situation Danny. You can get yourself out." I sighed as I put the book down on the table. "You're just going to lay there till I get annoyed and decide to help you, aren't you?" I asked.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you could read my mind."

"For all you know I can." I sneered as I finally offered my hand to him.

I couldn't help but fight the urge to just jump on him and take him right here in the break room. The way his legs were spread just enough to allow a woman of my size to lay between them. The way his shirt was slightly pulled open to reveal his upper chest. The way that his pants fit him perfectly. As I helped him up I found myself actually looking at him. His hair was a mess but for some reason I wanted to just grab a hold of it. Those icy blue eyes of his nearly made me completely unravel at the seam.

"You ok?" Danny asked snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry." I replied as I let go of his hand.

"You sure? You seem to be quite lustful if I do say so." Danny purred as he pulled be back into his strong, yet tender, embrace. "Do I get to you?"

"No." I said with a slight crack of my voice.

"I bet you dinner at my place that I do." Danny smiled as if he knew something I didn't.

"Fine. If I prove that I'm right in saying that you don't then you have to drop the games you've been playing for the past few weeks." I said full of pride.

"Till the end of the day. You have till the end of the day to prove me wrong." Danny smiled as he let go of me.

"Fine. You're on." I smiled back as I spit into my hand. The look on Danny's face was priceless. The pure look of disgust. "Spit and shake." Reluctantly, Danny finally did as I said. Just as we let go Becker ran into the door way.

"Hey guys let's go. A red anomaly just popped up."

"How the Hell do you know?" I snapped as I grabbed my book and chased after the man with Danny right behind me.

"There was a creature sitting." Becker informed. "Instead of reading that book you're carrying around maybe you should help Connor with a way to detect these red anomalies."

"Bite me! I'm working on an idea. Besides, I need to first learn how the 'normal' ones work. That and how he was able to detect those ones."

"Well that's simple Kathline, radio frequency." Danny answered.

"A radio frequency?" I asked as we jumped into the SUVs. "Just a hunch but has he tried the radio frequency to 666?"

"Why 666?" Becker asked.

"Well, according to this book, the sulfur smell could be from Hell. That and since the anomaly is red it just makes sense to me. That and if you put those two with the fact that creatures come out of them then it just seems to be the best answer for it." I explained.

"Give him a call and tell him to try it." Becker said as he handed me his mobile.

I looked at Danny who then took the mobile and dialed for me. Yes I felt stupid but hell I didn't have any one's numbers memorized just yet. Then again I didn't have any one's numbers to begin with.

After a few rings a male voice answered, "Hello?"

"Connor? It's Kathline. Hey try to locate the red anomalies by running another radio frequency set to 666. Don't ask why just do it." I ordered.

I could tell that he had listened due to the sound of the keys on his keyboard. The next thing I knew I was yanking the phone away from my ear. The ADD alarm seemed to be louder on the phone than in the ARC. Turning I gave Danny the nastiest look I could so that he would stop laughing at me. Becker took his phone back and asked Connor where the anomaly was located. In about a minute's time, Becker had shut his phone, picked up speed, and turned a sharp corner so we were now headed in the right direction.

After five minutes we arrived at an ice skating rink. I started to flip though pages until I found a list of demons that was common with cold. There was the ice dragons, snow apes, frost eaters, the yuki-onna, and many others. As we made our way inside we found that the skating rink was much cooler than normal. A single shiver racked my whole body. Danny was the first one notice. He took his jacket off and handed it to me. Trying to refuse, he just draped it over my shoulders and walked ahead. As we got closer to the actual rink, I noticed a young woman wearing all white just standing there next to the anomaly.

"Mam?" Becker called out. "Mam, I need you to-" I stopped him from continuing any further verbally and physically.

"Becker, before we approach her let me check something." I said as I opened my book and flipped to the marked pages.

I looked through all the marked pages to just find one that seemed to fit everything. "Ok, well she's not human."

"How do you know that Kathline?" Becker asked.

"Let me read you this and I'll let you decide.

The Yuki-Onna, or Lady of the Snow, can appear as a beautiful woman. She's usually seen in all white, pale skin, and breath of frost.

So you tell me Beck, does that sound like our little mystery woman?" I asked with a slight growl mixed in.

"Well from here you can't tell what she looks like other than her cloths." Becker defended.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, you can go down there and get yourself killed."

"What's that suppose to mean Kathl-"

"Kat. Just call me Kat." I interrupted.

"Fine, Kat, what's that suppose to mean?"

"She's a soul eater. With one kiss she can take your soul."

This left Becker speechless. "So what do we do Kat?" Danny asked.

"Well I'm going to go in and-"

"I can't allow that Kat." Becker snapped.

"Beck, I love how you're trying to protect me but I don't need it. Trust me." I said as I headed into the rink. "Hey lady!" I called as she looked at me.

"Sarleen? They said you were dead." The demon said.

"Yeah you got me confused with someone else lady." I calmly stated still approaching her.

"No, you are our beloved queen of the damned. You are Sarleen. I would recognize that dark aura anywhere."

"Dark aura?"

"Yes, everything has an aura. Even those humans have auras. Can't you see them?"

"No."

"You did use a lot of dark energy to do what you did. Which by the way pissed a lot of us off."

"What did I do?"

"You-"

BANG!

We both looked up to see Becker looking down his sights. I could feel something in me snap with rage. Looking back at the female demon I realized she wasn't there. Turning my gaze back to the trigger happy soldier, I noticed that my female companion was now behind him. Sighing I ran towards him. Just as I was getting to the group, and thinking how out of shape I was, she moved to Danny.

"This is a strong one, Sarleen."

"I'm not this Sarleen chick." I snapped trying to keep my cover.

"I wonder what will happen if I decide to kiss the human?"

"You'll get shot. That's what will happen." I snapped getting even more enraged.

"Do you love him Sarleen? Is he what you were searching for so desperately?"

"You've lost some screws lady. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not Sarleen?" I growled.

"Then you wouldn't mind me kissing him if you don't love him."

"You're not doing it. I won't let you."

"So you do love him."

"No, we just work together and without him my days would become boring. He's my entertainment." I said.

"Said like a true demon. Humans are good for entertainment."

"That's not what I meant by it." I sighed.

"Kat move. I've got a shot if you move out of the way." Becker whispered.

"Did you take one too many stupid pills this morning with your coffee Becker? I move and Danny gets shot." I snapped at the soldier behind me.

"Since you two are having so much fun over there Sarleen I'm on a tight schedule. So if you'll excuse me I'll be taking something from you now."

"Not if I can help it Yuki."

"You know part of my name. How cute."

"Yuki-Onna, I order you to stop. If I am who you say I am then you have to obey what I say."

"That only works if you can prove it." Yuki stated slyly.

I knew that I would have to prove it but sad thing is, is that I have no clue on how to change forms. Then it occurred to me. "You can't harm Danny."

"And whys that?"

"Silver."

"So you know about all demons' weakness to silver." Yuki smiled.

"So you can't-"

"As long as I don't touch the silver then I can do whatever I please." She smiled evilly as she moved closer to Danny's lips.

The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground cold as cold could get. I could feel two arms wrapped around my trembling body. Opening my eyes slowly I looked into the blue eyes of Danny Quinn. Smiling slightly I passed out.


	5. Is this really just dinner?

I woke up in the ARC's break room. Sitting up I looked around. The scent of coffee convinced me to get up. Just as I was about to pour myself a cup, Danny and the others walked in.

"Kat, you're awake." Danny half asked half stated.

"No Danny this is just a shape shifting demon." I half joked.

"How are you feeling?" Becker asked as he took my cup of warm coffee.

"Well I was doing fine till a certain soldier took my coffee."

"You'll get it back. Just take a seat." Becker ordered.

"Fine but you only get one of those."

"One of what?" Lester asked from the doorway.

"Taking my coffee away from me." I half smiled.

"I would like to talk to Kathline alone." Lester stated with authority.

"Joy I'm in trouble again." I sighed as everyone left the room.

"Ok, who are you really?" Lester demanded as he shut and locked the door.

"I already told you."

"You were lying. My daughter died at a very young age." Lester snapped.

"You want the truth Lester?" I snapped back as he just looked at me. "I'm a full blooded demon by the name of Sarleen who killed your beloved daughter by possessing your wife and then kidnapped Quinn's friend by possessing her and making her go into the anomaly. Then after she was killed by raptors I took over her dead body and came here. Is that what you wanted to hear James?" I growled out in rage.

"You must have hit your head harder than everyone thought to come up with something like that. You ever call me by my first name again and I'll fire you." Lester strictly stated as he unlocked the door and left.

Sighing I got up and retrieved my lost cup of coffee. Leaning against the counter I drank the bitter yet sweet liquid. The team walked in to find me just finishing my coffee. Tossing the cup in the trash I went and sat back on the couch.

"So what did Lester yell at you about?" Abby asked.

"He asked who I really was and I told him." I replied. "He didn't want to believe me and walked out all pissed." I smiled.

"You told him?" Danny asked skeptically.

"Yeah and he didn't believe me. Said that I must have hit my head harder than everyone thought." I replied.

"Lester does make a good point." Becker stated.

"How so?" I asked looking at him.

"No human can move as fast as you did back at the rink." He stated as everyone turned their eyes to me.

"Adrenalin rush I suppose. I read somewhere that some woman lifted a car off the ground just to rescue a stranger who was trapped under it." I lied to keep my cover as a human.

"Then explain how your eyes changed color." Becker calmly stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I looked away from the man.

"Your eyes were a blood red Sarleen." Becker stated as if he was interrogating me.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you by your real name." Becker stated as Danny stood up from the chair he had taken earlier. "I looked at your book and found a whole section about Sarleen. That is what Yuki-Onna called you isn't it?"

"Yeah but she was crazy. That and demons lie all the time." I shot back.

"Well according to your book, Sarleen was the queen of the underworld. She would be about your height and would have your hair color. Then she would also have the ability to change into a dragon, wolf demon with many different abilities. She was also seen, while in a human form, in all black. Normally tight black cloths. Just like what you're wearing."

"Danny brought these cloths to me the day we went out after the Dodos."

"The what?"

"The giant snake that ran off into the red anomaly."

"Well even if Danny did bring you-" Becker stopped mid sentence when he realized how crazy he sounded. "Never mind. Just forget I ever brought it up." He then left the room.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Well it looks like I'm not the only one not making sense around here."

"Well then let's talk about something that does make sense." Danny smiled.

"Like what Quinn?" I asked a little afraid of where this conversation was heading.

"I think I'll go see what Connor's doing." Abby said as she practically ran out the door.

I watched her leave before turning my attention back to Danny. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"You lost."

"Excuse me?"

"The bet. You lost. You protected me from that kiss of hers. If you didn't care about me then you wouldn't have done it." Danny smiled even wider.

"Like I told her. If you were to die I wouldn't have any entertainment here at work. My life would become boring as all Hell. I would go crazy." I confessed.

"So you do like having me around."

"Sure we'll go with that." I growled as I turned my head away from him.

That didn't save me however. He got close to my face. Close enough to where I could feel his hot breath upon my skin and close enough to where I could smell his after shave. That or it was his cologne. Turning my head back to face him, mainly to tell him to get out of my face, I found that he was much closer than expected. So close in fact, that our lips clashed together. To my surprise they were softer than expected. He pushed against my lips a little harder as he continued to kiss me. My stomach started to jump and flutter while my heart was trying to regain its natural rhythm.

After regaining my senses I pushed Danny off and made a lame excuse as to escape from the room. Paperwork was a reasonable excuse, a lame one yes but reasonable. I practically ran from the room to the sounds of Danny's voice telling me to meet him after work in the parking garage. Just wanting to get away I agreed to it and continued to run to my office. This was assigned to me by Lester the last time I was in his office. What I didn't realize was that it was across the hall from Danny's office. Sighing, once seated at my desk, I started to fill out paper work.

Five o'clock finally rolled around and I had just finished my paperwork. Sighing I leaned back in my chair and relaxed for a whole two seconds. A knock on the door way pulled me from my relaxation. Looking at the source of the sound I found Mr. Danny Quinn. Sighing again, I stood up, grabbed my things, and headed towards him. We walked down the halls towards the parking garage in almost complete silence. Danny kept trying to talk to me about something, but I was just too tired to really listen to what he had to say. We finally arrived at Danny's parking space to find a single black motorcycle. I raised a single eyebrow in question as Danny got on the bike.

"This is my baby. I take her everywhere just about. Hop on." Danny said as he patted the seat behind him.

"What am I? A bunny?" I sarcastically sighed as I climbed on.

"That would be kinda cute honestly. However I see you more of a kitty." Danny teased as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

While in this position I could feel the motorcycle roar to life. Squeezing just a little bit tighter I could hear, and feel, Danny laugh. He pulled out and headed out of the building. As we drove down the streets of London, I found myself relaxing. The roar of the bike, the wind in my long black hair, my arms lightly wrapped around Danny's body, I just couldn't help but relax and enjoy the ride to Danny's place.

It took about half an hour to get to our destination. Danny pulled his "baby" into a small parking area. I hopped off and stretched which caused my back to pop in many places. A pleasurable groan escaped my lips making Danny turn in my direction. Smiling I waited for him to show me the way to his place. We walked up two flights of stairs and down a hallway to finally stop at the end of said hallway. He unlocked the door and opened it. Standing out of the way he allowed me to walk in first. _Maybe he's not as bad as I had thought,_ I thought.

Taking my shoes off I placed my stuff on the thin, yet long, table by the door. Danny also placed his things on the table or in the small bowl which held onto his keys. I had already started to look around when I heard his voice give me permission to do what I had already started. Exploring the flat I had found where the guest bath was, obviously the living room, the dining area, what I guessed was his bedroom, and finally found myself in the kitchen.

There at the stove was Danny. I walked over and stood on my tippy toes to see over his shoulder at what he was making. There was some kind of red meat, some vegetables, and at least two four pieces of small loafs of bread. Smiling at the thought of having a real meal I landed back on my feet. Danny turned around and asked, politely, if I would like anything to drink. I nodded as he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of unopened red wine. Lightly laughing I nodded a simple yes. He smiled a kind and loving smile as he turned to grab the glasses. Pouring the wine into the glasses I took a seat at the small table that was in the far corner of the kitchen. He brought over the wine just to get a smart ass comment as a thank you.

"If I didn't know any better Mr. Quinn, I would say that you were trying to seduce me." I smiled as I swirled my wine and then took a small sip.

"So what if I am?" Danny shot back.

"Then I would have to say that this is a fine start." I smiled slyly. "You have a beautiful place Mr. Quinn."

"Your place must be ten times better. This was the cheapest place out there."

"No the cheapest is a cardboard box in the ally." I joked.

With a charming laugh he replied, "I guess you have a point there. Hope you like roasted lamb with carrots, steamed small cabbage, and some bisects."

"Honestly anything sounds good."

"You make it sound like you don't get to eat or really have any of this stuff."

"Do I? Sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine." Danny smiled. "Dinner will be a while, what would you like to do while we wait?"

"I don't know. Surprise me." I said but instantly regretted it.

Danny walked over to me and kissed me. He pulled away and walked away. For some reason, mainly cause he took the wine and I was in need of more, I followed him into the living room. I sat next to him on the sofa and poured myself more wine; filled Danny's glass too. Turning to him, again with no recollection of personal space, we ended up in a lip lock. This time, however, Danny pushed me slowly onto my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen our kiss. Something was causing me to not want to stop. Whether it was Danny or actually some sort of real human emotion, I didn't want Danny to move away.

A single moan slipped my lips changing everything. Danny pulled away and looked at me. I could feel my face was heated and my hair was now a mess. The wine couldn't have done this to me and Quinn knew it. He knew that it was him who was doing this to me. Trying to sit up I was greeted by soft passionate lips. I pulled my legs from under Danny and changed my position from laying under him to sitting in his lap. Well more like straddling his lap. He thrust his hips up just enough to let me know that he was enjoying himself. I couldn't lie, I was enjoying this as well. Maybe a little more than I should be.

Danny's hands started to lift up my shirt when a ringing sound sounded from the kitchen. He sighed and apologized. Getting up he headed into the kitchen to stop the timer. I could hear the oven door squeak open and the sound of metal sliding against metal. Figuring that dinner was just about ready I fixed myself up and headed into the kitchen to help. Danny insisted that it was fine and that he didn't need my help. Rolling my eyes I just started searching the cabinets for plates. After finding them I searched the drawers for silverware. I set the table and then went back into the living room for our wine.

He brought out all the components for dinner and placed them on his main dining table (the one in the dining room not the kitchen). Smiling at him as he sat across from me, we started on our dinner. To my surprise, he could really cook. Hell if I knew if I could cook. Knowing my luck I would be the one to burn water. We ate in silence and the occasional glance. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. There needed to be some sort of conversation.

"Do you want to talk about what happened in the living room?" Danny asked.

_I guess he had the same idea as me. _I thought before answering, "Sure. What's there to really talk about though?"

"Well last time we kissed you pushed me away. This time it seemed like you couldn't get enough of me."

_Ego boost much? _"I'm already in hot water with Lester. I didn't want him walking in on us like that." I lied. "I've got a question for ya Danny boy." I smirked.

"Just Danny please."

"Sure."

"Well what's your question Kat?"

"Right, what would possess you to kiss a demon?" I asked knowing full well that it could kill not only the mood but also any chance of ever interacting with the man before me.

"Like you said, you're not like the others." Danny simply said putting me into shock.

"But I'm a demon."

"So?"

"That doesn't bother you at all?"

"Sure it bothers me a little. I have to wonder if you'll ever turn against us and if I'll be able to stop you permanently if you do turn. But that's not going to stop me from falling in love with you." Danny smiled from across the table.

"So it really doesn't bother you that I'm a demon and you're not?"

"No not really. Besides, if you think about it. You may be the most human of us all."

"Ok explain that one to me."

"Well, you care more about everyone than anyone on the team. You also care about peoples' safety. Like when you stopped Becker from approaching Yuki-Onna. You weren't looking out for just him but also the rest of the team. Maybe even the demon."

"And humans don't do that?"

"Not like you anyways. Don't get me wrong, I would lay my life down just to make sure you were safe."

I was thrown back by his words. I never imagined in all my wildest dreams that anyone, especially a human after finding out what I am, would say something like that. Tears welded up in my eyes.

"You ok Kat?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for dinner." I said with a slightly cracked voice.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." I said as I passed by him and planted a sweet, soft kiss on his cheek. "This isn't just dinner is it?" I asked stopping dead in my tracts in the door way of the kitchen.

"Only if you don't want it to be." Danny smiled.

I put my plate in the sink and turned around to find Danny standing there. I couldn't help but reach up and touch his face. My stomach was fluttering, my heart was skipping every other beat, and I just couldn't fight this feeling any longer. Danny pulled me to him and then slammed me against the fridge. A moan escaped my lips before he could capture them with his. He put one of his knees between mine and raised it up just enough to put pressure on a certain spot. Arching my back so that our chests were touching, I moaned into his mouth. His hands were firmly on either side of my body. As his tongue slid across my lower lip I opened my mouth to only bite lightly on the muscle. A moan could be felt vibrating up from Danny's throat and into my mouth.

Pulling away I somehow got out of Danny's hold and dashed playfully away. To my surprise he chased me into the dining room. We pushed the remaining dishes to the floor as he laid me on my back upon the dining table. His hands roughly caressed my inner thighs as I squirmed beneath him. This time there wasn't anything that could pull us apart except for one of us say no. I highly doubt that will happen.

Without my recollection, Danny had already, somehow, taken my shirt off and was now working on my pants. I sat up quickly and attacked his shirt. Carefully unbuttoning it with my teeth I could hear his muffled moans of pleasure. Once I got to the last one I pushed the piece of clothing off of his shoulders as we kissed. This time when he tried to enter my mouth I allowed it. Moans erupted from both of our mouths. My hands traveled up and down the front of his torso while his rubbed my thighs. After a few minutes of teasing each other I finally let him take the rest of my cloths. I was now fully exposed to him and for some odd reason I was nervous. A simple sweet smile was all it took to ease my nerves.

He sweetly, and tenderly, kissed down my neck to my shoulders. I sighed in pleasure as he continued kissing his way down my body. It wasn't until he stopped that I realized where he was. About to protest, due to a sudden wave of extreme nervousness, Danny slid his tongue inside silencing my protest and replacing it with what he was really looking for; moans. Rocking my hips I was suddenly surprised by a pair of strong hands holding them in place. Moaning even louder I rode out an orgasm. Danny came up from the floor with one of his confident grins while licking his lips. I could feel my cheeks heating up from…embarrassment? Turning my head away I could hear the sounds of him taking the rest of his clothes off. The next thing I knew he was whispering in my ear.

"Are you ready?"

All I could do was look into his blue eyes and nod. I felt his cock pushing at my now wet entrance. With a gasp escaping my lips I swore that I could hear him chuckle as his cock slid into my wet core. I felt my walls grip him as he continued to push himself in deeper. A single gasp and a few heavy breaths let me know he was where he wanted to be; as deep as possible. Before I even had the chance to properly prepare myself for his thrusts, he began slowly, with hard, rhythmic strokes. Another moan softly escaped with each thrust. I could feel a rise of pleasure each time his thrusts got more intense. Danny was breathing harder now, and let out the occasional gasp. I needed more. Danny slid his hand down my body, sensing my need, to lightly rub my clit. With each rub I practically screamed and withered beneath him. Sweat was now rolling down his back and soaking my hair. Never in my years had I encountered a human that could make me feel like this.

He finally came to realize that I was actually topless. Moving his free hand to my breast he kissed, licked and sucked the nape of my neck down to her shoulder and finally reaching my breast. Taking one breast in his mouth, he started to roughly, but pleasurably, suck and bite at my erect nipple. He began to increase his pace, knowing he was close now. His moans were more frequent, as were mine, as we tried to hold off as long as possible. A few more thrusts and we were both pushed off the edge. Screaming each other's names we rode out our orgasms. Danny pulled out of and rested his head on my breasts. I started to gently rub his shoulders as my eyes fought to stay open.

"I think you were right Danny." Was the last thing I said before total darkness swept over me.

The next morning I awoke on a firm surface. I remembered falling asleep on the dining room table not in front of the television. Sitting up, I realized that that firm surface was actually Danny. Smiling, I quickly came to realize what had actually happened. I slept with Danny Quinn; a human. I, a full demon, slept with a human. As the memories of the events that occurred last night rushed back to me, I couldn't stay in shock. Let alone be mad at myself for it. How can you be mad if you enjoyed it and honestly wanted more?

I crawled off of Danny in search of cloths and found a shirt. Putting it on, I headed into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I found eggs, bacon, sausage, butter and some fruit. Smiling to myself I pulled all of it out and placed it on the counter. Quietly, I looked for a frying pan so that I could start on breakfast. About ten minutes later I was slightly startled by a pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist. Turning my head I saw a still sleepy Danny Quinn lightly smiling at me.

"I like seeing you in my shirt." He purred voice still riddled with sleep.

It was then that I actually took into consideration that I really was in his shirt. All I could really say was that breakfast would be ready soon. He smiled and let go of me. I turned to find him pulling out some coffee. Smiling again I returned to my cooking. In five minutes time, I had cooked the eggs, the bacon, the sausage, and made a small fruit salad, all to Danny's liking. We sat and ate in the kitchen since neither of us really wanted to eat at the other one. Realizing that we were thinking the same thing, we both lightly laughed at the awkward situation. Finishing our breakfast I offered to do dishes just to get a smart ass sexual comment as a reply.

"I think you would enjoy it more if you did me instead of the dishes." Danny smiled.

"Bite me Danny." I lightly growled as I headed towards the guest bath.

"If you want you can use my bathroom. The shower's a little bit better." Danny called out from the kitchen.

"Thanks but I'm good. I wouldn't want to give you the chance to see me completely naked again." I teased.

"Well that's not very nice. Here I thought we had a good time together."

"We did Danny but it was a crime of lust. So let's keep this little 'crime' just between us, shall we?" I cooed as I entered the bathroom.

"Only if you'll spend the night with me again. This time properly spend the night." Danny called.

"I'll think about it Quinn." I called back as I started the shower.

As I got out of the shower I realized I had forgotten my cloths. Sighing in frustration, I wrapped the towel, which was just small enough to barely cover my lower parts, and walked out in search of them. Of course with my luck Danny was in the dining room cleaning the table. Hiding behind a wall I cleared my throat to get his attention. Looking in my direction he smiled a sly, cocky, smile once he realized that my clothes were in the chair next to him. He walked over to them and just stood there. Giving me the "come here" motion with his finger I felt my stomach tie into knots and butterflies erupt. Shaking my head no Danny just shrugged and pushed off the wall leaving my clothes in the chair. Sighing, I walked out from behind the wall and to my cloths. I was almost to the chair when Danny pushed, and pinned me to the wall. Pressing his half naked body against me I could feel his arousal. I did everything I could to keep the moan suppressed. There was something about this human that made me just want to jump him right here and now.

"You know, seeing you in that towel just makes me want to take you right here and now." Danny seductively purred in my ear in a lustful tone.

"I can tell."

"Let me guess, you want to but you don't want to admit that a human like myself knows just how to make you feel good." Danny half questioned half stated.

"So what if that is the case?"

"Then I guess that I'll just have to change that."

"And how are you going to do that?" I questioned.

"Easily; date me." Danny smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm asking you to date me Kat."

"Before I give you my answer to that answer me this. Why do you call me Kat knowing that my name is Sarleen?"

"Helps me in helping you to keep your cover as Kathline."

"Really?"

"Yes, now my answer?"

"Well you've already taken me to dinner and taken me to bed so what the hell why not?" I sighed.

"Great. Now I can do this freely." Danny smiled as he turned me around and kissed me with such passion my knees almost gave out.

As he pulled away I quickly looked at the clock and smiled, "I would love to stay here and show you a good time but we've really got to get to work before one everyone suspects something and two Lester gets pissed off. So hurry up, get dressed and lets go." I ordered.

"I love it when you take charge." Danny purred as he obeyed the order given to him.

I rolled my eyes and got dressed while waiting for Danny to get ready.


	6. Al

We arrived at the ARC thirty minutes late. Becker and the others were already waiting for us in the parking garage when we pulled in. A light smile on my face, along with slightly pink cheeks, I hopped off Danny's bike and climbed into the front seat of one of the SUVs. Becker jumped into the drivers seat and backed up as Danny jumped into the other SUV. The ride to the anomaly site was one of those awkward silent rides.

When we arrived at the anomaly site I jumped out of the car and headed towards the back. Becker as already deciding on which weapon to chose upon my arrival. I just grabbed a coupe of extra clips for my twin pistols and started a perimeter search. The open fields turned into somewhat swampy marsh land and was very unexpected. I took one step into it and sank till the marsh was up to my knees. A crackling sound rang in my ears as Jess' voice came through the ear piece.

"Hey guys, by the sounds of eye witnesses the creature we're looking for is like a male Medusa. So keep a look out oh and before I forget, they were saying that it was last seen in the marsh land by where you guys are."

"Great. Just what i fucking needed today." I said not realizing that everyone else could hear me.

"What's wrong Kat? Thought this was what you liked to do?" Becker stated.

"It is but not when I'm knee high in marsh land." I growled. "Hey will one of you come over here and get me out before something bad happens?"

"We're on our way love." Danny stated making me blush.

Waiting there seemed like forever. I could hear them coming up behind me which made me smile. As I turned my head to greet them I saw that the source of the sound wasn't from the team it was actually from the creature. _Well isn't this just my day? _I thought as I watched it come closer towards me.

"Looksssss like my queen issss trapped in the marsh." The demon stated like a snake.

"I'm not trapped I'm just hanging out." I sarcastically replied.

"You were alwayssss a ssssarcastic demon."

"I'm having a slight memory problem would you mind refreshing it by telling me your name?" I asked as I readied myself to pull my weapons out and fire upon the demon.

"Call me Al."

"Alright Al, you wouldn't want to lend me a hand and get me out would you?" I asked hoping that he would actually help me out of this damned marsh.

"Anything for my queen." Al smiled as he sank his tail into the marsh, wrapped it around my body and pulled me out.

Just as I was fully pulled out of the marsh gun shots rang out and the next thing I knew I was falling back into the marsh. Struggling to get to the top of the marsh I could hear the team shouting and more gun fire. There was a splashing sound and then I broke through to the surface. Gasping for air I wiped the black gunk of the marsh away from my eyes. Looking around I couldn't find any sign of Al.

"Where did the demon go?" I yelled at the team as they pointed behind me.

"You've betrayed ussss?" Al hissed in confusion.

"I'm not who you think I am Al. I'm not Sarleen." I said as I took aim at the serpent-like demon. "Thanks again for the help." Then I fired two shots at his head.

Dodging the two bullets he dived back under the surface of the marsh. _This is bad_. I thought as Al's tail wrapped around my legs and pulled me under the surface. All I could hear was what sounded like Danny screaming at me and the faint sound of bells. Another splashing sound sounded through the thick water of the marsh as I was hit in the back by something sharp. Spinning around I attempted to defend myself. Then there was another hit but this time to my left thigh. As the water rushed by my leg I could feel something lodged in the wound. I was running out of air as a figure started to come into view. Pulling out my combat knife, that was hidden in my boot, I readied myself for another hit from the demon.

"_Turn around Sarleen_." A strong feminine voice said.

For some reason I did as she said and turned around just in time to have my knife come into contact with something solid. The black water turned a slight red color as my world turned black. I awoke to coughing up black water and the team standing around me. Rolling on to my side I looked around.

"Where's Al?" I asked breathless.

"If you mean the demon you killed it." Danny smiled.

"I killed it? Weired."

"What is? You're a great soldier you shouldn't be surprised at the fact that you can kill something." Becker stated.

"That's not it. I heard a females voice tell me to turn around right before my knife came into contact with something solid." I said as I looked down at the grass.

"No one said anything Kat." Abby said as she looked at the others.

"What about Jess?"

"We would have heard her say something if she did...and she didn't." Connor said.

"Like I said weird. Hey how did you guys get me out of the marsh anyways?"

"Danny got you out." Abby smiled as I turned to look at him.

"What kind of person would I be if I let one of my teammates drown in that?" Danny smiled triumphantly.

"You don't have to look so smug Quinn. But thank you."

"Have dinner with me."

"Excuse me?"

"As payment for saving you, have dinner with me." Danny smiled.

"You're crazy you know that right."

"Yeah maybe but then again you have to be at least a little crazy to keep working here. So what do you say?"

"I say, do you have dinner with all the people you save?"

"No just the pretty ones." Danny joked.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment you two, but we've got a problem." Becker stated.

We looked up in the direction that he was looking to see Al standing there with my knife stuck in his right side. A brass fingernail was ripped off of his right hand. Looking down at my leg I saw that someone had removed it from the wound. The single eye on the demon was a fiery color. He looked different now though. Before he looked exactly like a male version of Medusa, but now he had only one eye, snakes for hair, brass nails, boar tusks, iron teeth, which he showed off when he pulled my knife out of his side, and the lower half of his body was of a snake just like Medusa.

"_You have to decapitate him Sarleen_." The female voice said in my head.

Thinking that I was going crazy I decided to try it anyways. Then, if it worked, I would figure out where this female voice was coming from. Taking in a deep breath I stood up and dashed towards Al. Jumping at the demon's left side I rolled behind it. With knife in hand I jumped onto Al's back and pulled the knife against his throat. As my knife cut into his neck I started to lean back until I had fully decapitated him. Jumping off of him before he landed on the ground, I dropped the head of the demon and limped off towards the SUV.

Once at the safety of the car I sat in the back where the weapons were and cleaned both my pistols and my knife. When I was done with my first pistol the others had joined me.

"How did you know to decapitate him?" Becker asked.

"The female voice told me so."

"You're kidding right?" Abby questioned.

"Not really but if it makes you feel better knowing that I was then yes I'm joking." I said not once looking up from my second pistol.

I finished cleaning and then jumped out of the back and headed towards the passenger seat. Danny jumped into the driver's seat right as Becker opened the door. Looking over at him I sighed and leaned my head against the window. We pulled away from the anomaly site and headed back to the ARC. Arriving at the ARC we were greeted by soldiers and Lester. Sighing again I jumped out of the SUV and limped into the main building. Lester followed me talking my ear off about safety. I was about to turn around and tell him to shut the fuck up but the sound of Jess gasping and getting up from the ADD stopped me.

"Shit Kat! What did you do to your self?"

"I decided to let the guys drag me by the bumper of one of the SUVs instead of riding in it. Thought it would be fun." I sarcastically answered.

"Well you don't have to be rude about it." Jess said as she got a first aid kit.

"Sorry Jess. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm in pain and my temper is running thin." I apologized.

"It's fine, you would think I would be use to it by now with they guys being such wusses."

"You mean Becker and Danny right?" I asked trying to pick up on her joke as she started to clean my leg after nodding towards her chair.

"Yeah, this might hurt some." She warned as she applied some gauze coated in alcohol to my leg. After not wincing or anything, "wow Kat, you're a lot tougher than the boys are. They usually wince or pull away when I do this."

"I can't feel anything." I said as I ran the back of my hand against my forehead.

"You ok Kat? You don't look so hot." Jess asked as the others entered the room.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You look really pale Kat." Connor stated as he walked to my side.

"Kat, hey Kat. Can you hear me?" Danny lightly yelled as I passed out.


	7. Near Death

Walking around in a grey dead field like place I wondered what had happened to me. The last thing I could remember was sitting in Jess' chair with her tending to my leg. Looking down I realized that my leg was still bleeding and now looked infected. _Fucking joy._ I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid and allowing myself to get wounded by Al. Sighing I just continued to walk around the dead place.

I had been walking for what seemed like hours. Surprised that I wasn't limping due to the wounded leg, I stopped to inspect it. Just touching it sent a jolt of tingles up and down my leg. It was asleep. A twig snapped from behind me causing me to jump and turn around all in one swift movement. Standing before me was exactly what the book had said I would look like in my full demon form.

"You're the one who was talking to me weren't you?" I asked slightly defensively.

"_Yes. I'm what Hellions call an instinct. I'm your darkest desires and what not." _She informed.

"What did we do to piss of all these demons?"

"_We walked away from Hell leaving everyone behind for a prophecy."_

"What prophecy?"

"_The prophecy states that the ultimate darkness will find the one mate that will change the darkness for good and potentially turn the darkness to light."_

"So more or less we left everything we knew for some guy that may or may not exist?" I snapped.

"_Yes. But that 'man' may also be a woman. The prophecy just says mate. So our mate maybe man or woman."_

"Ok, I suppose that we really are demons."

"_Yes."_

"So, what do we do now?"

"_Now we need to figure out to wake up."_

"Wake up?"

"_Yes, you've been poisoned by Al. The poison is only active once the nail is broken or bent."_

"Shit. Well that explains a lot about this." I said pointing to the bleeding wound on my leg.

"_This is something you need to do Sarleen. You need to start going by your real name otherwise you may not be able to ever use your powers. Be careful of your powers. Get to angry and you may not be able to handle your powers. I'll send you Dowser, our beloved and loyal hound of darkness. You will only be able to see him if you properly call him. That you will have to figure out." _The instinct stated before leaving me there in the middle of the dead place.

Sighing, I continued to walk around this depressing place of death. It felt like I was walking in circles. I had passed the same dead creepy tree like three times now. Finally getting annoyed, I just sat down and leaned against the tree. Without realizing it, I had fallen asleep against the tree. Suddenly a voice woke me up.

"It's not the wisest idea to sleep in the land of the dead." A hooded woman stated.

"Great, and who are you?" I snapped since I really didn't like being awoken.

"I am Death."

"Death?"

"Yes, I am Death. I'm here to bring you home and to ascend from your human shell."

"I'm not dead. I'm just in a very fucked up dream. I'll wake any moment now." I insured.

"My dear Sarleen. Do you think Lucifer had sent Al just because he thought you needed something to do? My dear, dear Sarleen, he sent Al to the middle realm to bring you back home. He is not very pleased with what you have done."

"So I've heard." I sighed.

"He wishes to have a word with you Sarleen. It's wise not to keep him waiting." Death stated as she ripped open a red anomaly. "Shall we?"

"Allow me to go first." I said as I walked over to the opening.

"Be my guest." Death said gesturing for me to go first into the anomaly.

As I entered the shining red light I waved my hand in front of Death's path and closed the anomaly. Suddenly I sat straight up in a hospital bed. Looking around I jumped out of bed, ripping out all the tubing and wires connected to my being, a stormed into the hall. I recognized the hallway; I was still in the ARC. Walking down hallway after hallway I finally came to a room that I knew well, the ADD room. Looking around I finally found the rest of my team. I headed up towards them just find them all in Lester's office. I entered after knocking twice.

"Sorry for interrupting." I smiled as they all gasped. "What?"

"K-Kat?" Becker stuttered.

"Yes?"

"You um...look different." Connor said as he took a couple of steps back.

"I what?" I gasped as I headed out of the room with Abby right behind me.

"Kat. Hey Kat wait up," Abby called as she finally caught up to me. "Here, use this to see what we see." She said as she handed me a make-up compact.

I looked at the reflection that stared back at me. My black hair was straight and for some reason seemed different. My eyes were a stunning electric blue and were almost glowing. I had slightly elongated fangs and my nails where thick and now black. But the most shocking feature was that I now had a pair of black wolf ears sticking out of my head. _What the hell has happened to me?_ I gasped mentally.


	8. Betrayal of Friends

"Kat what happened to you?" was the question on every-ones' mind, but Danny was the one who actually asked me after I had returned with Abby.

"Not really sure. Woke up from a weird dream and was like this." I said sitting in a chair looking down at my claws.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, you slip into a coma for two weeks and then you wake up and you look like this?" Becker asked getting defensive.

"I was what?" I screamed as I jumped up from my chair in shock.

"You were in a coma for two weeks Kat." Danny said trying to calm me down.

My eyes changed from blue to a glowing purple, "Don't even try to calm me down. I've lost two weeks of my life and you make it sound like it's nothing!" I growled turning to Danny in a rage.

"That's enough Kathline!" Lester snapped. "Explain yourself or risk-"

"And what can you do to the queen of Hell?" I snapped back before he could finish his sentence. "I told you who I really was James Lester and you didn't want to listen. That was your fault for not wanting to believe me. And you Becker, stop with the tough guy act. I can smell the fear radiating off of you. I wouldn't do that Connor, I could snap your arm before you even get close to that alarm. Why aren't you frightened or trying to let everyone else know that there's a demon in here Abby?" I asked turning to the young woman.

"I'm not scared of you Kat. You're just like any other anomaly creature. Scared and-"

"Let me stop you there. I'm not scared. Not anymore anyways. My name is Sarleen and I'm the queen of Hell." I interrupted.

Danny's head fell as Lester snapped, "You knew about this Quinn?"

Danny's head snapped up and opened his mouth to respond but I beat him to it, "I told him to keep it a secret or else I would kill him." I lied.

I figured that I was already in deep shit that one more lie wouldn't kill me. Just as Lester was about to snap out another nasty comment the ADD alarm sounded. Cracking my neck I hid my features and returned to looking human. Sighing I turned on my heal and left the office. Jess started barking out the location to the anomaly as we got close to her. I already knew where the anomaly was and headed towards the SUVs. I didn't expect anyone to ride with me but to my surprise Danny and Becker got into the same car as I. Well not so much Danny but Becker was a surprise.

"What are you doing Beck?" I asked much calmer now.

"There's not enough room in the other car. This isn't by choice Sarleen. You betrayed our trust and-"

"And you sound like a PMSing woman." I growled turning back around as Danny pulled out.

The ride there was quiet and the tension could be cut with a sword. Let's just say that the only thing keeping me from jumping out of the car and into oncoming traffic was the fact that Danny didn't hate me. We finally arrived at the anomaly site just to find that half the buildings were destroyed. Jumping out of the car, we dashed to the back just to be attacked by Demon Fire. Growling I turned in the direction of the owner just to see a silhouette of a muscular man. Closing my eyes I took in a deep breath and then opened them to revile a pair of black eyes with red irises. Smiling triumphantly, I whistled at the figure that stood before me clear as day as a handsome man.

"Oy!" I shouted when the whistle didn't work. "Shadow boy over here!"

That got its attention. A ball of Demon Fire was thrown at my being. I knew that if I were to move then the team would get fried. Sighing again I caught the fire ball and shot it right back at the demon with ten times the force. Becker looked at me and then aimed his shot gun at my head. Shock played across my features. _Ungrateful prick!_ I thought as hurt started to take over. Looking away I snapped my fingers, said something in Hell's native tongue, and turned away. The next thing anyone knew the shadow was screaming in pain and then was gone. Walking over to the anomaly, more guns in my face, sighing a deep hurtful sigh, I closed the anomaly with one swipe of my hand. With head hung low I headed in the direction of the ARC. There was no use getting into one of the cars to just have another tension filled trip back or more guns in my face. I didn't know which was worst, the tension or the guns.

As I was walking one of the SUVs passed at relatively high speed. I let out another sigh as the other one pulled up to my side and continued to drive at my pace. Looking over at them, my tear streaked face and water eyes met with Danny's sadden ones. With one nod I opened the back door and hopped in. It was only Danny and I in the SUV but it felt like all the air in the car was being sucked out. I had let my anger out and slipped up by telling them all exactly what I was. How was I going to fix this mess now? Becker, someone I always thought would be a good guy to hang out with, was now ready to kill me once given the word. Matt seemed not to care one bit while Connor was scared shitless just being near me. Abby considered me just another anomaly creature lost in a time they didn't understand. Lester was surly going to give the word so Beck could take his prize. I didn't think Jess knew but word around the ARC travels fast so she's probably in the same boat as Connor. The only one who didn't seem to hate me or be scared of me was Danny. I loved that but with everyone else hating me I couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears fell as I forced back sobs. All I wanted was to be accepted and cared for by people I considered my friends. So much for that ever happening. Say what you are and they flee, lie to them just to have them find out and they flee. Seems like a lose, lose situation.

Danny pulled into the ARC's parking lot and jumped out of the car. He opened my door just to find what looked like blood on the door and window. Lifting my face up, he saw that my tears had turned to blood. Wiping them away he smiled a caring smile. I couldn't help but smile back slightly. Danny took me into his arms and just held me as my once quiet sobs became vocalized. His hand ran up and down my back in a soothing motion. After a while I had calmed down enough to walk into the main building of the ARC.

As we walked through the halls I could feel every one's eyes on me. The feeling of being in trouble for something you didn't do started to fill my being. Not paying attention, since I was looking down at the ground, I ran into something solid. More like someone, and that someone was Becker. In a very small voice I apologized and tried to get out of his way. He lifted my head, which surprised me, and made me advert my eyes. Taking a deep breath he took me into a hug. His voice was low but the deepness of his voice made it rumble in his chest. He apologized for his actions towards me earlier and explained why he had acted that way. I fully understood and didn't hold it against him fully. Sure I was still hurt and pissed off but at least I now had two of my friends on my side. I came to the conclusion that I would just have to keep proving myself to them until I had all of them on my side again.


End file.
